


After Eros

by yuurikaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, VictUuri, Victuri, Yuuri with two u's, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikaa/pseuds/yuurikaa
Summary: Yuuri's performance was just too much for Victor this time. He's not sure what really did it, either the forehead touch or when Yuuri licked his lips at him, but whatever it was... Victor knew he wanted him right there. Right then. His little piggy never looked more delicious.





	

                Was it the forehead touch? Was it the way Yuuri licked his lips when he looked at him? Or was it the way Yuuri truly showed his Eros in his performance? Perhaps it was all of it. All Victor knew was that his stomach was in knots and he _desperately_ wanted Yuuri. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning while he watched Yuuri skate on the ice so beautifully. When Yuuri finished, his breathing stopped and he grew light headed. He could not hear the crowd, he could not see the crowd. It was all black. All of it was dark except the spotlight shining right down on Yuuri. His Yuuri.

                React. He had to do something. He was still frozen in awe. Victor threw his arms into the air, smiling so wide his eyes shut. He was so proud of Yuuri. He cheered for him, heart full of pride and love. Victor’s arms automatically extended outwards for Yuuri. He wanted—no he needed to hug him like they did after every performance. But this once he craved to touch him. A switch had flipped in Yuuri, but so did one in Victor.

                Chris had said something next to him, but Victor heard nothing. His focus was still locked onto Yuuri. Quickly, he gathered himself and raced over to meet up with Yuuri. He was so eager to congratulate him on his perfect performance. No critiquing the finer details yet. He would let Yuuri enjoy the moment.

                As he met up with Yuuri, his heart began hammering. He studied the sweat droplets running down Yuuri’s face. Victor stared at his wide smile, where the sides of his eyes crinkled in just the right way. Yuuri was still a bit out of breath, but definitely excited. Victor wanted to reach out and embrace him, but they are ushered to go sit and wait for Yuuri’s scores.

                They were sitting, waiting impatiently for Yuuri’s scores. Victor was _sure_ Yuuri was going to score well. How could he not? The two of them sat so close together, their knees bumping into each other. What Victor really wanted to do was lace their fingers together and squeeze his hand tight, eager for the results. Instead, he posed for the camera, making a heart with his hand and smiles all around. They had a few moments, so he figured they could talk.

                “Yuri, did it feel that great?” asked Victor, side eyeing down at Yuuri. Was it as good for Yuuri as it was for Victor? Truly magical? Mesmerizing? Incredible?

                “Well I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me,” Yuuri said, a little sheepishly. Victor cocked his head slightly to the side. Well of course everyone did. Yuuri was the most beautiful thing to ever grace that ice. Poised, graceful, sexy. Truly eye catching. It was impossible _not_ to enjoy! Was Yuuri not that confident in his performance?

                It was then the score was released. Yuuri had scored a 106.84! A personal best! Proudness swelled inside of Victor. The new Yuuri was amazing. People say that Victor himself was the surprising one, but this season it really is Yuuri. Victor was definitely surprised to see Yuuri perform this way. It was much more sensual than his other performances. Much more personal. And he still didn’t get _why._

                Victor realized then that he rather enjoyed being surprised by Yuuri. It left him wanting even more of him. Wanting to embrace him. Wanting to leave his mark on Yuuri. His Yuuri.

                The Russian wrapped his arms around Yuuri, giving him a tight congratulatory hug. Then, he leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Of course they’d feel great watching a performance like that.”

                He could feel his cheeks get warmer as he whispered low in Yuuri’s ear. This man had never made him so flustered before. Today was all about Yuuri surprising him apparently. First, with the forehead touch. Just that small intimate moment was ready to jumpstart his heart into overdrive. He desperately just wanted to close that little space between them and kiss him. He was so _close._

                Then when Yuuri looked right at him and licked his lips? Victor was a goner. Every part of him craved Yuuri. If he wasn’t surrounded by plenty of people and Yuuri wasn’t performing, he would have taken him right then. Show everyone that was his. The one he found love in. The one he found _lust_ in. His magic spell to turn the little piggy into a prince had worked, but the spell had enchanted himself too.

                “You’re the best student,” he murmured even lower into Yuuri’s ear. He felt him quiver just a little under his touch. For added measure, Victor blew a little puff of air into Yuuri’s ear. That made his cheeks light up a bright red, which only made him smirk. It felt good to be able to do that instead of the other way around. Yuuri is supposed to be the flustered student after all.

                Reluctantly, Victor had to let go of Yuuri. The press wanted to speak with him, so he moved off to the sides. His eyes never left Yuuri. Whether he was looking his body up and down, licking his own lips nonchalantly, or eyes locked onto his face, they never left _him._ He wanted this interview to be over. He wanted a bit of alone time with Yuuri and he wanted it now.

                “Hey! Victor! So, what did you think? I feel like I could have fixed my landing on the salchow a bit more, but some are saying it’s perfect. I don’t know. I’m not sure how happy I am with that performance yet,” Yuuri said, walking over to Victor. Victor didn’t want to hear it. He covered Yuuri’s mouth with his hand and shook his head.

                “We’re not talking about it. Not yet. Not here. Come with me,” Victor said, trying to throw authority into his voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at him. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he nodded. Victor’s mouth was set in a straight line as the two of them weaved through the crowd side by side. Yuuri walked so close their upper arms were touching. Victor fought every urge to grab his hand and hold it then. It’s not like it would matter. They’re very touchy at other places. But he said to himself that it wasn’t the time for that.

                Victor had led him through the locker room, away from the other skaters who were huddled around the television to watch Georgi. Ah, Georgi. An interesting man. An interesting man Victor had no interest in watching in that exact moment. He had to get Yuuri away, get him alone. Even if just for a moment.

                “Victor why are we going to the bathroom? We can go stand with Phichit and watch the others!” Yuuri said. Victor only murmured for him to be quiet. Yuuri nodded obediently.

                He looked around the bathroom. There was no one in there at all. It was quiet and secluded. He moved to stand in the middle of the bathroom, Yuuri just behind him. He let out a heavy sigh and turned around to face Yuuri.

                His hair was still pushed back, slick with sweat. Little stray pieces clung to his forehead. Yuuri’s eyes were filled with curiosity as they watched Victor, waiting for his next move. The jacket made Yuuri look bulky and awkward, hiding his gorgeous body under it. Victor took a step forward to him.

                “Yuuri, I—,” he started, hand outstretched. Yuuri walked towards him, mouth hanging slightly open. Victor placed his hand on his cheek and the other leaned his face into in. He ran his thumb over his cheek, feeling how smooth it was and loving the warmth. Red dusted over Yuuri’s cheeks and he blinked up at Victor, still confused. Victor moved his thumb to his lips, lightly rubbing over them. All he wanted to do was to lean down and kiss him.

                “V-Victor?” Yuuri said in a hushed tone. His warm breath ran over Victor’s hand, sending a chill up his spine. This was his moment. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s chin and tilted it up, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s body tensed only for a moment under his kiss, but loosened up. Victor’s eyes were already closed and he felt Yuuri’s arms wrap around his neck. His own arms moved to wrap around his waist as he leaned into the kiss. Unfortuntealy, Yuuri was the first to pull back. Victor’s eyes slowly opened and his head remained in position, missing Yuuri’s lips already.

                “What brought this on?” Yuuri asked, his lips _bright_ red and his eyes looking at the ground.

                “Yuuri, look at me. You know exactly what brought this on. I’ve never seen so much Eros from you. Yuuri, I want you.”

                The younger man jumped in surprise at the boldness of his words, his eyes meeting Victor’s only for a moment. Victor’s arms were still wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri’s still around his neck. Victor leaned in to place small kisses on his cheeks, brushing his nose against his skin ever so lightly.

                “I-I want you too. Show me that you love me. Show me I’m yours. Look only at me,” Yuuri said breathlessly. Victor smirked, kissing just under his jaw. This was it. He pushed Yuuri against the wall, not too forcefully to the point he would hurt him, but enough for the excitement. Victor stripped of his own coat, then began to unzip Yuuri’s so their skin would be closer. Yuuri helped him shrug it off, dropping it to the floor. He then rubbed the back of his neck, looking away nervously. Victor grabbed his wrist and gently pulled his hand away.

                “Yuuri, we do not have to do this. We can stop right here, right now. And I would understand. I would not want to make you do something you aren’t comfortable with,” Victor cooed. Yuuri’s head snapped towards him, a serious edge in his eyes.

                “We are doing this. Victor Nikiforov, I want you. You are mine. Please, Victor.”

                “Alright, but if you want to stop at _any time_ , that’s fine.”

                Yuuri nodded, a shy smile spreading on his face. God, he was so cute. It wasn’t fair. Victor’s heart throbbed as he placed a hand on the wall to the right of Yuuri’s head. He leaned in, cupping his face in his other hand. Victor kissed him again, this time inching his tongue towards Yuuri’s lips, waiting for him to let him explore. It was a moment, but Yuuri parted his lips and soon their tongues were clashing and their breathing became raggedy.

                Victor ditched the hand-beside-his-head-idea in favor of grabbing Yuuri’s hips in his hands and hoisting him up into the air just a little bit. Yuuri’s arms were wrapped around Victor’s neck, grasping at the end of his hair. He tugged at it just enough to get a rise out of Victor. A small ‘mmm’ escaped his lips as he pulled away from Yuuri’s. His lips never left his skin. Instead, they simply traveled from the corner of his mouth to his jawline, all the way down his neck to his collarbone. Just simple little kisses at first, testing the waters.

                With more eager tugs at his hair, Victor let his tongue gently graze down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri trembled under his touch which only made Victor want more. He wedged his knee between Yuuri’s legs, moving his knees apart. Victor raised his leg to softly rub his thigh under his slowly forming bulge. He leaned into Yuuri, pressing him tighter against the wall. That combined with his knee and the kisses and light sucking on his neck cause a low moan to bubble in the back of Yuuri’s throat. It was beautiful and Victor was thirsty to hear more noises from him.

                His lips were back on Yuuri, his thumbs tracing little circles on Yuuri’s hips. He nipped at Yuuri’s lip which made him yelp just a tiny bit, but it did drive even more passion into Yuuri. His knee pushed Yuuri’s knees even more apart, giving him a bit more room. He wanted to go father. He wanted more of Yuuri. He wanted to feel more of Yuuri’s soft skin.

                But Yuuri’s hands were on his chest, pushing him away. Victor knew he had done it. He had crossed the line. It was not his intentions to make Yuuri uncomfortable. Worried, his eyes searched Yuuri’s face. But—this was not an uncomfortable face. No. This was something far more surprising.

                Yuuri had a devious smirk, one much like Victor’s, on his face. His eyes were slightly narrowed, staring Victor down. His breathing was a little quickened and cheeks were still flustered. But something about Yuuri caused Victor to _gulp._

                It was a sight of Yuuri he had never seen before.

                “Victor, I want you.”

                “Yes, yes Yuuri. I want—.”

                “No, Victor. I want you. To blow me. Right here. Right now.”

                There was such authority in his voice. A dominance Victor was _not_ expecting to come from his little piggy. Usually he was the one giving orders like that and he would _never_ take them. But with Yuuri, he felt something inside him twinge with excitement from Yuuri’s brash orders. He wanted Yuuri to take control, to show his confidence, his Eros. Victor licked his lips eagerly and nodded, smiling back at him.

                Yuuri stepped out of his warm up pants and kicked them aside.  He then turned around and Victor slowly unzipped his old costume, leaving a trail of kisses down Yuuri’s bare spine. Yuuri shivered, arching his back in the slightest. Victor helped him slide the top off, running his hands over his body as much as possible.

                Victor slipped his hands down the front of Yuuri as the top half dangled. Yuuri leaned back into him, head turned back. Victor locked his lips with his as he ran his fingers all over Yuuri’s torso. He wanted to memorize his body. Find all of his sensitive areas. He moved from Yuuri’s lips to his neck once more. Yuuri’s neck was definitely sensitive. Just the slightest brush of Victor’s lips sent tremors down Yuuri’s spine and he _lived for that._

                Yuuri pulled away from him once more. Seriously, at this point, Victor was going to go for revenge next time they were intimate. Yuuri turned around to face Victor. He gave him a look that just read you-have-a-job-to-do. This time it was Victor with the chill down his spine. His hands ran down Yuuri’s waist, enjoying feeling the warmth of his skin. He stopped at the costume to slowly tug it down, himself going down as he did.

                He was on his knees then and let the costume drop to the floor. His hands moved up and down Yuuri’s outer thigh, gently caressing them. Through the sleek, black briefs Yuuri was wear, a little tip form Victor by the way, his bulge twitched. Victor looked up at him through his long lashes. Yuuri looked down at him, his eyes almost pleading. Victor let out a low, throaty laugh. He inched Yuuri’s legs a little further apart so he could stick his head in enough to kiss his inner thighs. His legs shook a little with each kiss which is exactly the reaction Victor could want from him. But it wasn’t enough.

                Victor slowly slipped his two index fingers into the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear, tugging, but not enough to pull down. No reaction. He then palmed Yuuri’s erection through his underwear. This caused Yuuri to whimper. Perfect.

                “No. Victor, please. Just—do it. Don’t be like this,” Yuuri said breathlessly. Victor let out a ‘ho hum’ and tugged down his underwear, inch by inch, until they too, hit the floor.

                Honestly, Yuuri’s size was surprising. It was definitely bigger than Victor thought. Not like it was _huge_ or anything. But a very nice average size. And the tip was a cute light pink hue. A small amount of pre-cum sat on the tip. Victor wrapped his slender fingers around the base, one at a time. He moved his hand up and down in small motions, again, testing the waters.

                “And you’re still okay with doing this Yuuri?” he asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

                “ _Yes,”_ Yuuri breathed, more urgency in his tone. Victor smiled up at him before tucking strands of his loose hair behind his ear and bend down to place his lips on the tip. Victor slid his mouth down until his lips hit his own hand. From there, he began to bob his head in a steady rhythm, his hand syncing in time with him, twisting and pumping his dick. A low hum came from the back of Victor’s throat, causing his lips to vibrate in the slightest.

                Yuuri bit at his knuckle, eyes squeezing shut. The more Victor went, the more the moans came out. Which cause Victor to go faster, using his tongue more and hand just a little less. Yuuri’s fingers soon found their way to his hair, gripping it tightly. Sometimes he tugged a little too hard, but Victor enjoyed it nonetheless. He felt his own pants increasingly becoming too tight and bothersome.

                He then pushed at both of Yuuri’s thighs with his hands open more as he moved his head all the way up and down his length. Yuuri’s legs were rotating between clenched and completely still and a trembling mess. He was practically panting at this point and the sound was music to Victor’s ears.

                “A-Ah! Victor, I-I love you!” Yuuri cried out, his head being tossed back. Even with a mouth full of Yuuri, he was able to twitch his lips into a smile. Hearing Yuuri moan out his name was like the angels of heaven were singing to him. If he could record it, he would make it a ringtone. Well, probably not because that’s just weird. But he wanted to save that sound. Keep it forever.

                Victor cupped his balls in one hand, gently massaging them. He pulled his mouth off Yuuri for a moment, but his other hand moved to pump up and down. He looked up at Yuuri to see his handiwork. Yuuri was completely red in the face, more sweat dripping down. His hair was disheveled and falling down, framing his face in just the right way. He was so beautiful. So perfect.

                Yuuri’s hips were starting to buck slightly as he said in between pants, “Victor, I’m going to—ah!—cum!”

                “Of course, love. I love you too, Yuuri,” he said, putting his mouth back on Yuuri. It was a few more head bobs before Yuuri finally released into his mouth. His thighs were clenched tight, head thrown back and a whimpered moan echoed in the bathroom. Victor swallowed it all, the warm, smooth, and bitter cum. But it was Yuuri’s and he made his Yuuri’s happy.

                Once finished, he stood up, and grasped the elated man’s hands in his. This time it was Victor who pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s. He rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s, all smiles.

                “Victor, you’re amazing,” Yuuri panted. Victor gently pecked his lips and shrugged.

                “Anything for my Yuuri.”

                A little bit later and the two emerged from the bathroom, laughing and talking nonchalantly. They didn’t fully hold hands, but they locked pinkies and made their way to the others. Apparently, they had missed not only Georgi’s, but Leo’s and a good portion of Christophe’s. Not that either of them really minded. Yuuri moved to stand with his friends and watch the TV. Nobody questioned where they were.

                Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind and watched Chris finish his performance. He nuzzled right in the space where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder and inhaled Yuuri’s wonderful scent. It was home. And Victor couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one shot of a "what if" kind of thing.  
> Like what if instead of watching the other skaters, victor gives yuuri a blowjob in the bathroom?:^)  
> I haven't written smut in YEARS so please pardon me if it's...awkward.  
> It's good practice for me though!  
> Also, I'm not sure how Yuuri's Eros outfit works? I'm assuming it's like some figure skating outfits where its a zipper.  
> Plus it added to the scene. So. Zipper it is!  
> Maybe I'll write some more victuuri~


End file.
